Solitaire
by Shigu
Summary: YAOI KyoyaXTamaki Solitaire...plutot plaisir solo oui u.u toutes mes excuses je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres titres u.u...Pas de lemon...peut-être j'en écrirais un entre eux deux un jour x


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Ouran High School Host Club; Episode 8

Genre : Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Couple : KyouyaXTamaki

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi...à Bisco-sensei... .

Note : Pas entièrement satisfaite...Cette fic traine depuis le début de l'année (scolaire)et je me suis décidé à la finir tout à l'heure u.u...nan franchement j'ai déjà fait mieux .

* * *

**_Solitaire_**

****

* * *

-Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as tort! Moi, je vais me coucher. Kyouya, montre-moi ma chambre. 

-D'accord. Dans ce cas je me retire également.

Le président suivi du vice président quittèrent tout deux la table. Haruhi en voulait toujours a Tamaki de lui avoir dit cela…

_-Tu pensais vraiment qu'une fille pouvait tenir tête a un homme?_

_-Garçon ou fille, ça importe vraiment? Sur le coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de me poser ce type de…_

_-Eh bien penses-y, idiote! Tu es une fille!_

_-Je suis désolé d'avoir causé des problèmes, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me reprocher autre chose. Je n'ai rien fait de mal!_

_-Si c'est comme ça, eh bien tant pis. Je t'adresserai la parole quand tu auras reconnu que tu as tort._

Tel avait était leur dispute!

Les membres du club ainsi que quelques clientes avait décidé de passer le week-end a la mer…Et suite à un incident, voilà où en était arrivé Tamaki et Haruhi…Mais revenons a nos moutons!

Kyouya avançait dans les couloirs, suivi de Tamaki qui s'arrêta et l'appela…

-Maman…

-Qu'il y a t-il papa?

-Je suis trop méchant avec Haruhi tu crois?

Le blond fit sont air de chien battu et se remit a bouder dans un coin. Kyouya s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur la tête du blond.

-Mais non voyons…Tamaki.

-TT.TT

Mignon. Voici le mot qui pourrait définir Tamaki tel que le voyait Kyouya. L'eau humidifiant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son regard…Il le savait qu'il était amoureux du prince mais il refoulé ses sentiments. Son amour en aimait une autre…et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Combien de fois?! Il avait perdu le compte mais combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, d'embrasser cette bouche au lèvres rosés? Mais toujours calmer ses pulsions…Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et pourtant, c'est de plus en plus dur chaque foutu jour qui passe.

-Kyouya?

Kso! Il allait sans doute briser une amitié…peut-être plus que ça! Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Le brun prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui écarquilla les yeux. Profitant de la surprise du blond, le châtain glissa sa langue dans la bouche du «King» afin d'approfondir le baiser mais eut le droit a se faire mordre la langue. Il rompit le baiser a contre cœur et s'attendit a être frapper. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Le son de la gifle résonna dans le couloir désert et un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

- Kyouya! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!

-Rien…excuse moi

-Explique moi! T'es malade? Tu m'as prit pour une fille?!

-J'vais aller me laver la figure…

Kyouya se leva et remit ses lunettes correctement. Il était en train de partir quand il fut rattrapé par la main de Tamaki.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Non! Laisse moi…

Si il continuait, il allait…Vraiment le faire. Mais bon sang! Comment Tamaki pouvait-il être aussi bête? Aussi aveugle et naïf? Tamaki attrapa Kyoya et l'attrapa par les épaules, le tournant vers lui…mais il le lâcha rapidement. Kyoya le regardait avec un regard qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il était un peu en danger mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme ça. Il le fit rentré dans une chambre. La sienne? Il vit les affaires du brun dans un coin et en déduisit que oui. Quand la porte fut refermé et qu'il se retourna vers son ami, il fut plaqué au sol.

-Kyoya!

-Tais-toi…

-Kyoya…

-TAIS-TOI!

Entendre sa voix était un torture de plus. Il voulait le prendre, là maintenant par terre, en sachant que les membres du club pouvait arrivé d'un moment à l'autre…Il frappa du poing contre le sol, près de la tête du blond qui tremblait. Kyoya savait qu'il l'effrayé…

-Excuse moi…

Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond. Nan…Il ne pourra pas…Kyoya se redressa et aida Tamaki a se relever.

-Désolé. Je ne me sens pas bien…

-Kyoya…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…ah! Et oublie ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu…tu m'as embrassé.

Il avait dit ça tout en rougissant…rahh! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…ah! Voilà qu'il bandait à présent…Il fallait vraiment que Tamaki sorte avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

-Je t'ai dit d'oublier.

Un regarda noir, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et Tamaki ne se fit pas prier. Il ressortit de la chambre rapidement. Kyoya enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma, se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche où il mit l'eau à couler. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glissé, s'asseyant sur le sol et regardant son membre dressé. Le brun ferma les yeux et commença à passé doucement ses mains sur son corps, jouant avec ses tétons. Il descendit sa main droite jusqu'à son membre qu'il empoigna avant de commencer à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il revoyait dans ses pensées Tamaki…Quand il pleurait, quand il boudait…et surtout quand il souriait et riait. Il était vraiment beau dans ces moments là. Le brun accéléra le rythme de sa main sur son membre et bientôt, une semence blanche en sortit, éclaboussant le mur en face de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son sperme fut bien vite emportés par l'eau qui coulait.

-Tamaki…

Il se releva et se lava rapidement, ayant suffisamment gâché l'eau comme ça et quand il sortit de la douche à moitié habillé. Il vit Haruhi sortir des toilettes de sa chambre. Apparemment, elle avait trop mangé…Il avait eut raison de ne pas violé Tamaki tout à l'heure. A son humble avis, il n'aurait toujours pas fini à l'heure qu'il était et Haruhi serait tombé sur quelque chose de bien choquant…Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça. Il se rappela que le blond et la jeune fille était en froid…et voir Tamaki triste…Il n'aimait pas ça. Alors autant profité qu'Haruhi était là pour mettre les choses au clair et facilité la réconciliation entre les deux…

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
